Se preguntó si su hermana habría llorado por ella
by Mile Blues
Summary: Volver era el sueño que nunca pensó que se haría realidad. Al comienzo era su escapatoria, le aislaba de la miseria y de la muerte que le rodeaba. Después se convirtió en algo borroso, la sensación de una cama caliente y de una seguridad que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir. Y ahora estaba allí, a medio camino entre la niña y la asesina.


Las variables que escogí son:

Situación de Vientos de Invierno: Arya regresa a Poniente

Palabra: daga.

Frase: "Se preguntó si su hermana habría llorado por ella".

Habilidad: cambiapieles (la historia debe incluir algún momento donde se observe esta habilidad).

Ningún personaje es mio, todo de GRR. Esto participa en el reto de aniversario del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

1

El horizonte se acercaba. Poniente se convertía en realidad, se materializaba en esas casuchas paupérrimas de Los Dedos cuya silueta se podía divisar a la lejanía. Para Arya también se materializaba en el cambio de olor en el aire, en los rostros de los marineros del barco, aliviados por la pronta llegada a casa, y sobre todas las cosas, en el latido desbocado de su corazón. Ese latido era lo único que iba a permitirse por ahora. No podía perder el control. No ahora.

Se sentó en una caja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas desviar la mirada de su destino. El viento le sacudía el cabello, se lo tiraba hacia atrás, se lo enroscaba en el cuello. Tiritaba un poco, pero lo ignoraba. El frío le servía para pensar. Volver era el sueño que nunca pensó que se haría realidad. Al comienzo era su escapatoria, le aislaba de la miseria y de la muerte que le rodeaba. Después se convirtió en algo borroso, la sensación de una cama caliente y de una seguridad que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir. Y ahora estaba allí, a medio camino entre la niña y la asesina.

Navegaba hacia la incertidumbre. Se fue de un Poniente quebrado por la guerra, violento y despiadado, gobernado por la astucia de la casa Lannister. Por la maldad ponzoñosa de la reina Cersei. En su Poniente, Robb, su madre muertos. Bran y Rickon probablemente también, había escuchado rumores. Jon, relativamente a salvo en el muro, si que es se podía estar a salvo en algún lugar. Y Sansa, en Desembarco.

Había llegado a comprender a su hermana. Cada persona tenia su manera de abrirse paso en el mundo, de sobrevivir. Arya había aprendido a pelear y había perdido su rostro. Sansa usaba de daga una sonrisa y de armadura un corsé bien ajustado. Era respetable, hasta cierto punto. Se preguntaba si seguía viva. Y si había llorado por ella cuando escapó de Desembarco del Rey, por la perspectiva de perder otro hermano y el ideal de la vuelta al que se aferraba ella misma también. Arya esperaba que siguiera con vida. Esperaba tener algún hermano con vida, aunque no era tan relevante para cumplir su propósito.

Tenía una promesa consigo misma y debía cumplirla.

No se dio cuenta cuando los hombres descendieron y comenzaron a atar el barco al muelle, con gran dificultad, peleando contra la copiosa lluvia que se había desatado. Alguien le tocó el hombro. Asintió. Sujetó su bolsa, palpó su daga, escondida entre sus ropas y salió del barco. Las personas que aún estaban en el barco la vieron perderse en la oscuridad, por entre las calles del poblado y contuvieron el aliento. Un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. Lo ignoraron y siguieron con sus labores.

2

Había decidido detenerse, la lluvia hacia que le pesaran las ropas y le quitaba visibilidad al camino. Y una cosa que no le gustaba a Arya era sentirse vulnerable. Había decidido hace mucho tiempo que nunca mas iba a dejar que le hicieran daño y no iba a dejar de cumplirse esa promesa, menos ahora que se aproximaba la culminación de sus deseos desde que tenía diez años. Se sentía impaciente, ansiosa, anhelante y a la vez escuchaba la voz de sus maestros, de los Sin Rostro, que le reprochaban ese exceso de identidad. Arya Stark, se repitió a si misma.

Entró a la primera posada que apareció en el camino. Estaba repleta de hombretones armados, felices y violentos de borrachera. La mayoría eran hombres Lannister, que lucían el rojo y el dorado del león orgullosos sobre su armadura. Sabía que no podían tener algo personal con ella, no tenían manera de saber quien era, pero una parte de Arya gritó por dentro y le hizo entrar agazapada. Pasar desapercibida. Gracias a los Dioses, el posadero no hizo mayor escándalo y le indicó cuanto valía la habitación por noche, al tiempo que le ponía un caldo humeante frente.

Ella asintió y le deslizó las monedas.

Tomó la sopa sin sorber. Atenta a todo lo que se decía alrededor. La primera noticia relevante fue la muerte de Joffrey. No supo que pensar. Una parte de ella se alegró, una se entristeció. Llevaba tanto tiempo con la idea de cumplir su lista, que le decepcionaba un poco el hecho de que las circunstancias habían cambiado. Una parte de ella esperaba que Poniente se hubiese congelado mientras esperaban su regreso, que ella estuviese lista para volver y cumplir sus promesas, sus listas y las sangrientas esperanzas que se había hecho de pequeña. Era estúpido esperar eso, lo sabía.

Pero bueno.

Su desconcierto aumentó cuando escuchó el rumor de que su hermana había estado implicada, junto con el enano. ¿Sansa sería capaz? ¿Hasta que punto oscuro la habría llevado Joffrey para forzarla a actuar? Sintió pena por su hermana. La muerte había trastornado la vida de todos ellos de manera irreparable, los Stark eran hijos y vasallos de la muerte, ella la principal. Se imaginó a Sansa asustada, comprando el veneno en el mercado, vigilando con nerviosismo que no la observaran. Sansa temblorosa, vertiéndolo en la copa, rezando porque no la notaran. Sansa sufriendo en silencio, esperando que hiciera efecto.

Los hombres decían que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Que la reina quería su cabeza, tanto como la del enano, que había escapado llevándose a su padre por delante. Quizás quería la del enano un poco más. Arya no podía quitarse de la cabeza a la Sansa asesina. Estaba preocupada y no quería estarlo, no antes de cumplir su lista. Se preguntó de nuevo si su hermana había llorado por ella, y se preguntó también porque ella misma ahora tenía ganas de llorar.

La siguiente noticia dio vuelta su mundo. Decían que el bastardo del norte estaba muerto. El bastardo del norte, respiro pesado intentando controlarse. Lord Nieve, se reían, daba la impresión de ser una broma recurrente. El amigo de los salvajes, que había sido asesinado por sus propios hermanos de la guardia. Arya adujo que Jon debía haber sido electo Lord Comandante, pero el resto no lo entendía demasiado bien. ¿Amigo de los salvajes? ¿Qué rayos podía significar eso? Se rehusaba a aceptar que Jon estaba muerto. No. Aceptaba todos los cambios menos este.

Subió a la habitación que le había indicado el posadero. Apenas conteniéndose las lagrimas. Se tiró en la cama, encogida, temblando violentamente. No pensó ser capaz de llorar y eso por un lado le alegró. Era alguien, con hermanos y un pasado. Con todo el dolor que eso pudiese acarrear e iba a tener que aceptarlo. Se permitió sollozar, sintiendo como alcanzaba la cima de la angustia y como eso implicaba liberación y le devolvía su ser, su posición en este mundo y en Poniente. Ella podía ser Arya Stark, podía volver a Poniente, podía seguir adelante.

Se durmió.

3

Sus patas se contrajeron por el frío del suelo. Las volvió a expandir suavemente, para que no doliera y se sacudió la nieve que se le acumulaba en la cabeza. La temperatura bajaba cada vez más y temía que su manada no pudiera seguir. Ella sí, sentía como la nieve le revitalizaba los sentidos y los músculos. Se sentía una con el frío, aunque la caza disminuyera y la vida se hiciese mas trabajosa.

Corrió un poco, olfateando a un lado y otro. Habían rastros de presas, pero demasiado débiles. Probablemente ya estarían lejos. Siguió avanzado, hasta que alcanzó un claro, completamente congelado, blanco. No se veía nada, ni a nadie. De pronto, un olor a conejo le inundó la nariz. Había encontrado muchas madrigueras abandonadas, estaba segura que la mayoría de los conejos había abandonado el Norte en búsqueda de temperaturas mas elevadas. Pero al parecer, estaba equivocada. Una feliz equivocación, pensó, amaba los conejos.

Arya se relamió, avanzando lentamente hacia donde su nariz le guiaba. Agudizando sus sentidos y su instinto. Sintiendo su corazón latir con la emoción de la cacería. De pronto, una sombra gris se asomó de un árbol, rápida como un relámpago y se echó a correr. Arya, la loba, dejó ver los colmillos. Corrió, corrió, saltó una rama, sintiendo al conejo prácticamente sobre sus pies. El viento gélido le golpeaba en la cara, le hacia sentir como un espíritu, feroz, invulnerable. Dio un ultimo salto, estirando las patas para acortar la ultima distancia que le sacaba el conejo. Ya lo tenía.

De un momento a otro, el conejo se desvaneció frente a sus ojos. Una furia asesina le ardió en el pecho. Miró alrededor buscando una explicación y no tardo en encontrarla. Había otra criatura hincándole los dientes a su presa, ya comiéndola. Era tan grande como ella. Con unas fauces mas enormes y las patas mas gruesas. Un lobo huargo, igual que ella, pero completamente blanco. Un hermano.

El otro se dio cuenta de que le observaban y abrió los ojos, fijando en ella su mirada roja. Dejó lo que quedaba del conejo en el suelo y se le acercó. Juntaron los hocicos, haciendo una ronda para olerse mutuamente. El blanco le tiró a Arya un mordisco cariñoso, que ella respondió. Comieron juntos lo que quedaba del conejo, chocando las narices.

4

Arya despertó violentamente.

Entendió que la lista iba a tener que quedar para más tarde.

Decidió que tomaría rumbo al Norte.


End file.
